Be My Valentine, Amu
by CreativeGirlWantingFreedom
Summary: It has been months since Amu and Ikuto finally realize their love for each. What will happen when it is Valentine's Day? Will Amu and Ikuto say their love for each other or will their love be left unspoken? Please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Fights

Hey, well i wanted to make a valentine's day and well i forgot so i hope u guys will enjoy this. i made this on my spare time. (the truth is i was so bored :)

**Be My Valentine,Amu**

**Normal Pov**

Amu Hinamori was getting up to get ready to go to school when one of her chara, Ran, said. "Amu-chan, guess what is happening this Friday?" said Ran with a smug on her face. She looked at the calendar and made a face like this 0_0. _**Damn, only two more days till Valentine's Day and the prom.**_ Amu thought.__"So, Amu who are you going to give your choclates to?" Ran said "N-no one. Now come on I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up." "Amu don't change the on tell us." Miki said with a smile but under that smile was a smirk.

**(A/N: If your wondering where Dia is, she still is with Amu. But she only shows up when Amu is lost or when her heart is unsure about something :)**

"Will you guys just drop it, because like I said, I'm not giving no one choclates, okay? Now come or do you want to stay." "Fine, then we're staying. humph" Ran said as she crossed her hands. "Alright, whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes. _**Man, I wish I could give him some choclates but, there's no way that he will love me or much less accpect my choclates. Ikuto, when will realzes that I love you? **_She sighed and headed to school.

**At Amu's School and Amu's Pov**

I was finally at school and then I went into my class and sat down on my seat. I was staring out of the window and I started to think about Ikuto and whether or not I should give him some choclates, when I was intereputed by someone poicking my shoulder. So I looked at the boy and said "What do you want?" I said coolly and coldly. "H-H-Hinamori-san, w-will you accpect t-these ch-choclates?" He said as he bowed and handed me the box of choclates.

I sighed and said "Sorry, but I already like some else." "Oh. well sorry to trouble you." Then he bowed and left. Then I heard some girls say "Hey, did you know that Hinamri-san likes someone else?" "Yeah, I bet he's super hot and famous!" "Wow!" "She's so 'Cool&Spicy'." Then the teacher, Nikaidou-sensai, came into the room and everyone went into their seats. "Now, class this is just a reminder that there is only two more days until the prom. So I hope you asked that special person to the dance, so you can give them your choclates. Ok, now class we will be talking about....." Instead of paying attention I was thinking back when Nikaidou-sensai first talked about the prom.

_*Flashback*_

I was sitting at my desk, staring at the window, when Nikaidou-sensai came into the room. "Everyone, please quit down. Now, class I have an announcement to make. As you all know that next Friday is Valetine's Day. So the school is having a prom, in the gym. The dance will be the on Friday, which is on the same day as Valetine's Day. There is a sign-up-sheet in the hallway, if any of you students will like to help with the decorations in the gym. Now are there any questions?"

He looked around the room when a girl said "Sensai, could someone who doesn't go to this school, come to the dance as well?" He smiled and said "Why, yes theycould, so long as they don't cause any trouble. Now are there any more questions?" He looked around the room again. "No? Good. Now class today we will learning about..............."

_*End of Flashback*_

I wasn't really paying any attention after that big announcement he just made. I was too busy thinking about Ikuto. _**I wonder if I should ask him to the dance? What am I thinking, he would just say 's no way that he would want to go to a dance with me. **_I sighed and went back to paying attention to sesai. _**Well, not really. **_

It was finally the last period of the day and I had Life Manegemnt Skills.

**(A/N: in my school we have AT/LMS. AT is applied technolgy its has to do with computars. and lMS is life manegemnt skills it has to do with cooking and sewing. half of the class gets slpit up into the 2 class until the 3rd marking period we switch and stay there until june)**

Then the teacher came in and said " Now class, since it is almost Valetine's Day, why don't we make some choclates in the shape of a heart or any other shape that you here is a worksheet of all of the intrustions. If you have nay questions, please feel free to ask me. Now you all may get started." _** Great, just when I didn't want to remeber about friday or about making choclates. Amu! Now's your chance to give these choclates to Ikuto and tell him your true feelings. W-w-hat? who said that?**_ I waited until I heard the voice again, but I didn't hear anything. I sighed and went to making the choclates.

After about 10 minutes, and three trys I took the choclates out of the oven and looked at them. They were in many diffrent shapes. I made them in the shap of a heart, spade, clover, diamond, strawberry, and a cat. I made a bunch of the teacher came over to look at everyone's choclates. When she came over to mine she looked amazed."Wow, Hinamori-san! These choclates are perfect! You must really love this specially person." _**What is s-she talking a-about? **_"W-what are talking about?!" I asked shocked.

"A person can only make choclates like these if they made it from the bottom of their heart." "R-really?" I asked like a dumbass.** Ring! Ring! Ring! **"Ok! Now class is over. Please gather up your things and line up." She smiled and looked at me and said "Yes, Hinamori-san. Now I hope you tell that specially boy how you really feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same, its stil best to tell him." "Thank you, sensai!" I smiled and bowed. _**Now I feel confident enought to tell Ikuto how I really about him.**_

**After School *(still) Amu's Pov***

After school, I was about to go home when Su said "Amu, did you forget that today you have to go to the Guardians?" I stopped and said "N-no, of c-course not." I said laughing nervoulsy. "Amu" said Ran, Miki, and Suu. "Ok, ok. So I did forgot. Well, at least you guys remembered besides, I decided something." I said. I figured it was time to tell them.

"What? Could it be something about Valentine's Day?" Miki asked but she was also smirking._** Damn, you Miki. **_"W-well, I decided to give I-Ikuto the ch-choclates that I-I made and tell him my fe-fe-feelings for h-him." "Good for you, Amu-chan." said Su. Then I saw Ran and Miki smirk and say. "I know it" I blushed. "Sh-shut up! Now come on." I sighed and went back to the Royal Garden.

**At the Royal Gareden**

"Hey, guys. Sorry,I'm late." I said nervouly. I walked up to the table and sat down in my seat. "Oh, Hinamori-chan. I'm glad you made it. We were just discussing about the dance that is this Friday."  
said Tadase. Since I found out that I really love Ikuto, my crush for Tadase has burn out. Now I don't feel anything speacial for him anymore. "Oh, what do you guys have in mind?" I asked. Then Tadase and everyone else, including me, started to talk about our ideas for the prom.

***1hour later* Normal Pov**

"Well, now that we are all done here, I say its time that we all go home." Tadase said as he got, and the rest of the Guardinas did too. Tadase and Amu were the last to leave because Tadase told Amu to help him with the paper works. When they were done Tadase offered to walk Amu home.

Amu wasn't so sure and she was still not sure about being with him......alone. Just thinking about being alone with him gave her shivers._**I still wonder why he asked me to stay with him. I have a bad feeling that he didn't just want me to help him with the paper works and just walk me home. **_Amu thought.__"So, Amu-chan," "Y-yes, Tadase-kun" _**Haha! I know he wanted to ask me about something, since he kept staring at me. What a freak. **_"I was wondering, who are you going to ask to the dance with you? After you confess to him, of course." He smiled at Amu and stopped walking and payed all of his attention on her.

Amu stopped too and just thinking about Ikuto and her giving him her choclates made her blush. She looked to the ground, while she said, "W-w-well, I was planing on asking s-someone. B-but I'm not so sure that he'll say yes." But little did Amu know that as she was talking Tadase was getting close to her, step by step. But little did they **both **know that a certain blue cat was also watching what was happeing between his little strawberry and his enemy, kiddy king. Amu finally look up and sees Tadase next to her. "T-t-tadase-k-kun." Amu says as she backs up, but only to back up to a wall. Tadase puts his arms around Amu, making her unable to escape. "Amu.."Tadase said softly, but under that soflt voice was something evil begining to form.

"T-tadase-kun, w-what are you d-oing?" She asked, while hoping that her knight in shining armer would show up to save her from danger. "Amu, please tell me the truth. Is this certain boy that you were going to ask, to the prom and give him the choclates that you made, is....it...me?" He asked me. "I'm, sorry Tadase-kun but....no. I was going to ask....Ikuto." When I said his name I said it softly and I smiled at just saying his name. Ikuto, who still watching, had his eyes wide-opened. He was filled with so much joy.

"But, Amu you know that I love you. Don't you?" _**Yeah! Of course I know that you love,not me, but my charcter transfomation: Amulet Heart. **_"B-but, Tadase-kun," I looked into his face, I clenched my fist and (angrily) sayed, "You don't love me! You only love my transformation! My transformation is only a part of me, and that means that you don't love me, but only a part of me!" Then she looked at the ground again but Tadase put his finger on her chin and made her face him. "Amu." Then he leaned into her to kiss her but she tryed to move her face to the sides. But he put both of his hands on her face and he kissed her. Then Amu started to cry. _**Why? Why did I have to leave my charas today?! Out of all of the days to. No! No! Someone, anyone, please save me! **_

Amu screamed in her mind. Then, as if he heard her cry for help, Ikuto came and moved Tadase away from Amu. "Wh-what the hell!?" yelled Tadase. Then Ikuto came to her side and said "Amu, are you alright?" He said as he wiped away the tears from her face with his finger.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I was on my way to Amu's house, to annoy her, when I saw Amu walking with Tadase. _**That baster! What the hell is he doing with **__**MY**__** Amu? **_So I decied to follow them. I heard Tadagay say Amu name and ask her something,but I couldn't hear so I got a bit closer. Then I herard Amu say "W-w-well, I was planing on asking s-someone. B-but I'm not so sure that he'll say yes." _**He? I wonder who she's talking about? Oh, well I'll ask her later. **_Then I saw Tadagay get close to **my **Amu and he put his _**dirty **_hands around Amu. "T-tadase-kun, w-what are you d-oing?" I heard Amu say. _**Damn! Amu's getting scared.**_ "Amu, please tell me the truth. Is this certain boy that you were going to ask, to the prom and give him the choclates that you made, is....it...me?" _**WHAT?! She's going to a prom, but with who?, and who is she going to give her choclates to? I just hope its not **__**Him**__**. Please, don't let it be him but somebody else. Even though I'll just beat the crack out of him. And I want it to be me. **_

Then what Amu said next made me shock. "I'm, sorry Tadase-kun but....no. I was going to ask....Ikuto." My eyes were wide open now. Then I saw her smile, which made me smile too. "But, Amu you know that I love you. Don't you?" _** What, who the hell gives a damn about your feelings! **_"B-but, Tadase-kun," She started. "You don't love me! You only love my transformation! My transformation is only a part of me, and that means that you don't love me, but only a part of me!" Wow! I was so shocked that Amu said that to him. But he did deserve that. Then he put his fingers on her chin to make her face him and then he did something that just got me mad. He kissed **my **Amu, and on the **lips! **Then I saw Amu start to cry and that just made me even more mad.

I couldn't control my anger so I pushed Tadagay away from **my **Amu and I went to her and said "Amu, are you alright?" I said as I wiped away some of her tears from her face with my finger. She nodded and then her eyes were wide open. "Ikuto watch out!" yelled Amu as she pushed me out of the way. But, she couldn't move me so instead I carried Amu in my arms, bridal style, and got out of th way.

Then I saw Tadase try to hit me and I saw that he character transformed with Kiseki, but luckily I dodged and I went on a tree and I put Amu down on the tree and said "Amu, I'm going to need you to stay on this tree, okay?" I asked her, but she shook her head and said "I-ikuto,n-no, please." She said as she looked down. "Amu,please I'm doing this for you." Then she looked up at me and her eyes her wide. I put my hand on her cheek and smiled. "Amu, after this fight we're going to your house and I have something inmportant to tell you after this. Okay?" She nodded and I was about to leave when Amu tugged at my sleeves and said "Ikuto, please be careful" She said as she looked down. I smiled and said "Don't worry, Amu. I'll be careful."I could tell that Amu was blushing. Then I left to fight with kiddy king.

I jumped down the tree and then Tadagay charged at me with a knife but I dodged it in time. "You! Ikuto Tsukiyomi! What are doing here?!" He said and then I smirked. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood when I saw that Amu was in danger." From up the tree I could tell that Amu was blushing. Then he got even madder."Amu wasn't in any danger, beacuse I was here with her." _**Why that little baster! **_"What the hell are talking about? Of course she was in danger!" I yelled at him. "What are talking about, she was in no danger, like I said before." _**This baster just doesn't get it, does he? **_"You, freaken dumbass! She was in danger from you! You almost tried to rape her and you **forced **her to kiss you!"

Then I coudn't control my anger, and I character trnsformed with Yoru,into Black Lynx. Then I attacked him. So me and Tadagay were attacking each other. He got me a couple of times but I quickly dodged them. Every once in awhile I got cut from his sword. I also got him too. Sometimes Amu would yell out my name when ever I got hurt.

**(A/N: Yeah I'm too lazy to talk about the fight between Ikuto and Tadagay. So just remeber all of the episodes when Tadagay and Ikuto were fighting, okay! :)**

**Normal Pov**

After about an hour later Ikuto and Tadase were finally tired and their charcter transformation came undone because they were tired. "Ha-have y.....you.....had .......enough....Ikuto.....Ts-Tsu.....kiyomi?" Tadase said while he was gasping for air. "N.....never.

I......will.....al.....always...protect....A-Amu." Ikuto smirked as he too was gasping for air. Amu also heard this and this made her blush. Amu will never be yours!!!" Tadase yelled as he got mad at Ikuto. Then Tadase started to charge at Ikuto but Ikuto dodged and hit him at the back of his neck, and he was knocked out unconscious.

Ikuto went to where Amu was but when he turned to look, he saw Amu trying to come down the tree but she fell. Amu closed eyes shut waiting for her to feel the grass on her face, but instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her. Then she opened her eyes. "Ik-ikuto?" She said as Ikuto picked her up in his arms, bridal, style. Ikuto started to walk towards Amu house, while Amu was blushing red as a tomato. "I-Ikuto, wh-what ab-about T-Tadase-kun? An-d isn't th-this hurting you? I could walk on my own." Amu asked as she looked up at Ikuto. "Aww! And here I thought that you didn't care about me." Ikuto said as he smirked. "Sh-shut up! I wasn't worry about you. I was just wondering." Amu was blushing again, for the 10th time today. "And as for Tadase just leave him there, he'll probaly wake up or the police will find him."

After that, it was a quiet walk to Amu's house. It took hours for them to get to Amu's house. By the time they got there, Amu was already asleep in Ikuto's arms. "Hey, Amu. We're on, wkae up." Ikuto said as he tried to wake Amu up. He sighed when he couldn't wake up his little strawberry. Then he jumped and went to Amu's balcony. He opened the door and found it open. _**That baka.**_ Ikuto thought to himself as he put Amu down on the bed and put the covers over her. Then he was aboit to leave when he heard Amu say "I....Ikuto, please....don't leave....me." He smirked and got under the covers with Amu.

When he did, he held Amu close to him that her head layed on his chest and he had his arms were around her waist. "Ikuto" He heard Amu say again. He knew that when she woke up she would be yelling at him. But he didn't care, so long as he wasn't separated from his little strawberry and kitten. He layed his head on her head and sniffed the smell of strawberries. Then he finally felt asleep with his little strawberry/ kitten.

**To be Continued...............**

well i hope you guys enjoyed it! cause i took five freakin days to write this! i just cant wait to get some sleep myself. the next chapter will be the final chapter. i was going to make into one chapter but i decided to put a little more in it. u know to make it more exciting.

Now I command you touch that pretty green button! You know you want to!!

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2:Walks, Holding Hands

Thanks for all of the reviews that people sent to me, even if I just got like 5.

I just hope that I get more reviews for this story and the other one. Sorry, it took so long I had a project to work on and I was doing it over the weekend.

Plus I wanted to go outside and play with my friends and I had writers block. Also this might be the last chapter! Well I hope u enjoy it! And while I was doing my project I was also doing this story.

Well I hope you like it! And again sorry 4 updating so late. Also, remember that when it's **bold** and _italic _then it means that it's the person's thoughts when it's their Pov. Also this is NOT, I repeat this is NOT, the last chapter. Then next one is.

**Be My Valentine, Amu**

_Recap:_

_Then he finally fell asleep with his little strawberry/ kitten._

_End of Recap_

**Chapter 2: Walks, Holding Hands, and Asking**

**Amu's Pov**

When I woke up I felt strangely.....….warm, but in a good way. So I cuddled up against the warm object.

Then, when I was about to drift back to sleep, I heard a husky a voice say "You know Amu, since we're in this position, why don't we have a little fun?" I realized that this voice can only belong to Ikuto. I blushed so red that if you didn't know any better, you would have mistaken my head for a strawberry.

I moved away from him. "Ahhhh! Y-you a-are such a-a pervert! W-what are even doing sleeping on my bed with me?!" _**Damn! I hate it when I stutter in front of him. **_"Well, I was about to leave last night, after I rescued you from Kiddy King, when I heard you calling my name. Then you told me not to leave you so I stayed and slept in your bed." Then I saw Ikuto smirk at the last sentence. I could tell that my face was flustered.

"Aw. Is my little strawberry embarrassed?" And he still had that stupid smirk on his face. Then he tried to get closer to me. But I backed away. "N-no, y-you stupid pervert!" Then I fell off my bed and landed on my butt. "Ahhhhh!! Ow. That hurted" I said as I rubbed my butt. "That's what you get for backing away from me." He said as he got up and I got up too. "W-well, it was your fault, since you keep getting close to me. Y-you pervert!"

I said as I turned around and crossed my arms. Then I saw Ran, Miki, and Su with my clock. "Amu! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" Ran said as she yelling at me. I looked at the clock. _**What? They could have at least told me. So I wouldn't have to waste my time with Ikuto.**_ "What! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?!" I said as I yelled at them. "We didn't want to disturb you and Ikuto" Miki said and I blushed. Then I rushed into the bathroom, so they wouldn't see my face, with my clothes and I got dressed in there. Before I went in I faced Ikuto. "When I come back out you better be gone." I said in my 'Cool&Spicy' voice, as I was heading in to the bathroom.

Then I bumped into something……….or someone. But luckily I didn't fall. "Amu why don't I walk you to school today?" _**Oh my god! Did he just say that?! Hell yeah I would love to! **_ "Why, would you want to walk with me?" I asked him. "Cause I feel like it. Do I have to have a reason to walk you to school?" I thought about it. "W-well, no." "So, can I?" He asked. "Y-yeah, I g-guess you c-can. J-just let me get ready." And with that I went in the bathroom and got change and I brushed my hair.

It took like about 10 minutes to look just right. When I came out I saw that Ikuto wasn't in the room. So I went downstairs and I called out his name. Before I went down I looked at my calendar and saw that I had two days until the dance. _**And my last chance to tell Ikuto and confess to him. Thank god my parents and Ami already left for work and school. **_"Ikuto? Where are you? I'm ready to go so let's go or else I'm going to be late for school." I started to look around the whole house. When I couldn't find him I went up to room and I started to cry on my bed. "Stupid, I-Ikuto. He said he'll walk me to school and then he just went and left me."

Then I heard someone say "Baka. I was only teasing you." I got up and hugged him. I could tell that he was shocked, but he just shook it off. "I-Ikuto!! I-I thought th-that y-you le-le-left me. I got so worried." I said as I cried in his shirt and my voice was a bit muffled. "Amu. Sorry, if I worried you. When you were changing I made you some breakfast and I tried to play a prank on you." As he said that he put his hand on my head to comfort me.

Then I got up and he did too. "So, why don't we go downstairs to eat, before you're late for school?" He said as he brushed off my tears from my face with his finger. "Okay. But if the food tastes horrible, then you're not allowed to walk me to school." I said as I giggled and he smiled. "Alright, but I promise you that it will great. Now come on Lets go." I smiled and headed towards the door. "You "know Amu," Ikuto said and that made me stop in my tracks. "What?" I asked in my Cool&Spicy voice.

"I like your laughs. You should laugh more and smile. That way you'll look beautiful." I blushed and I hurried down the stairs. "Amu." Ran said. "She ran away" Said Miki. "Even though she's the heroine" Said Su. They all had a face like this; =. = and they sweat dropped. Then Ikuto came down and followed me. When I went down into the kitchen I saw that the table was filled with all kinds of foods that you would only expect at a restaurant. I gasped at the sight. "So, I take it that you like it. Now let's eat so we can get to school already." I was still shocked so I nodded and sat down. Ikuto sat in front of me.

Ikuto got two plates and put some food for me and him. "Ikuto, did you cook this by yourself?" I asked, but he just shrugged his shoulders."Yeah." He answered bordly. "I never knew that you know how to cook" He smirked. _**Uh oh. I don't like it when he smirks like that. **_"Why the sudden interest in me? Besides there's a lot of things that no one knows about me." I gasped. That's right I forgot that Ikuto doesn't like to tell people about himself. "Then I want to," Then he looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" I breathed and said "I want to learn more things about you. Since you said that no one knows everything about you." I said and I could tell that there was a faint blush on my face.

After that we started to eat. "Hmmm. Ikuto this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" I said as I down another plate of food. "Well, my stepdad is too busy with Easter, and Utau can take care of herself now that she quit Easter. So I had to teach myself how to live on own." I was shocked; I never know that Ikuto had to take care of his self without any one there to help him. What about his mom? "What about your mom?" I said in a whisper as I asked. "What about her? Since she married my step dad she's been no help to me or Utau." He said that as if his own mother never cared about him or his sister. "Oh. I'm sorry I asked." I said as I put my head down. Ikuto was about say something but then my charas came in screaming. "Amu-chan!" Ran yelled as she coming towards me. "Look at what time it is!" Yelled Su. "Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" Miki yelled as well. "Again!!" yelled all of my charas. _**Jeesh! I'm starting to get a headache from all of this yelling. **_"What!? Oh my god! Ikuto come on we got to go." I said as I grabbed my bag and then Ikuto's hand. Before I left I yelled, "Hey, guys can you clean up the mess and wash the plates for me!?" Before I gave them a chance to answer I was out the door with Ikuto.

"Hey, Amu slow down will you?" Ikuto asked because I was dragging him. "What? Oh yeah sure. Sorry about that Ikuto. I guess I was just in a rush to get to school that I forgot I was still dragging you." I was so embarrassed. Then I looked down and I realized that I was _still_ holding his hand. _**His hand is so warm and strong.**_ I quickly let go of his hand. "S-sorry." I could tell that was face was red of embarrassment "It's all alright. Now," He smirked and grabbed my hand again. "Come on let's get to school before your late." "O-ok"

We were walking in an awkward silence. And we were _still_ holding hands, **again**! "Hey Amu," Ikuto asked. "What?" I said in my 'Cool&Spicy'. "Do you still have a crush on Kiddy King, or have you moved on to some else?" I frozed. But then I shook it off. "W-we-well, I realized that I'm not in love with Tadase. But I really l-love so-someone else." I said as I was playing with my hair. "Does this guy go to your school?" I wonder why he wants to know the person that I like. _**When I really am in love with him. And he doesn't even though it. **_"Well, no" I said simply. "Do you know if this guy even likes you?" "Um. W-well I think he li-likes me. B-but I do-don't k-know if he l-l-loves m-me." "Have you ever asked him if he likes or maybe even loves you?" "N-no." I could tell that my face was really red now.

**Ikuto's Pov (finally!)**

While we were walking we were still holding hands. But I didn't mind. I **wanted** to hold her hand. _**It feels so warm and smooth.**_ After awhile I decide to talk and stop this awkward silence. "Hey, Amu" I asked. "What?" She said in her 'Cool&Spicy' act. But I could see right past that act and I could tell that she was nervous. "Do you still have a crush on Kiddy King, or have you moved on to some else?" She frozed for awhile, but she shook it off. "W-we-well, I realized that I'm not in love with Tadase. But I really l-love so-someone else." She said as she was playing with her hair with her other hand that wasn't holding mine. _**Well that's good that she moved on, but now she loves someone else. I **__**have**__** to figure out who she loves so I can kick their ass .Then make her fall in love me instead.**_ So I started to ask her questions about this guy. "Does this guy go to your school?" I asked. "Well, no" She said it so simply. I wonder if he's older than her. "Do you know if this guy even likes you?" "Um. W-well I think he li-likes me. B-but I do-don't k-know if he l-l-loves m-me." She **thinks** that he likes her. _**Well he better like her for his sake.**_ "Have you ever asked him if he likes or maybe even loves you?" I **needed** to know this. "N-no" She said and her face was really red from embarrassment. I stopped asking her questions because I knew that she will only get redder.

**Amu's Pov**

After that we were just walking, still holding hands. I even tripped a couple of times because I was still embarrassed, but Ikuto was always there to catch me and call me a baka, then I would tell him to shut up. I noticed that Ikuto twined our hands together. _**Oh my god! It looks like we're a couple now!**_ I also noticed that he squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Then I would return the smile.

Then we finally reached the school. I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for walking me to school today, Ikuto. I'm glad that you did. Otherwise it would've been boring and I would be lonely." _**Why did I just tell him that?**_ "It's alright. I didn't have anything else to do anyways. See ya later, Amu. And remember whenever you need someone to walk with; I'll always be here for you." I froze and I was shocked to hear him say that. Then he smirked and did something that was by surprise. He kissed me on the cheek! And it was so close to the lips! "Bye, Amu. I'll pick you up after school, okay?" He said as he smirked and walking away. _**(A/N: It was just like the time at episode 102. When Ikuto kisses Amu on the cheek and it was so close to the lips.)**_ "Oh my god! Did you see that?! Hinamori-senpai was just kissed on the cheeks! And, by some hot guy!" Said a girl to her friend who saw what happened. "I know! I bet that's her boyfriend!" said the other girl. "She's so 'Cool&Spicy'!" They said together. _**Damn! I didn't even notice them there. Now they would be talking about this all day! Although I have to say that I did enjoy that. **_ Before I had a chance to answer, Ikuto already left. I was standing there for about a minute still trying to understand what just happened. When I did I shook it off and went back to class.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was going to add some more, but I didn't want to make it too long. If I did it was going to be like 10 pages! Anyways, remember to read &review!!!

Please R &R!!!!!!!!

Now press that pretty green button!!!!!!!

You know you want to!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Deciding

I AM SO SORRY! I am really sorry that I haven't updated. But at least I updated, so yeah well this isn't really the last chapter. And I hope that I get more reviews this time. After this story I'm going back to my other story "My Brother's Friend and My Crush." And this might not be the last chapter. It depends on how long it is. So if this chapter is long then there's going to be another chapter. And again, I am really SORRY! I dont wnat the chaters 2 long.

**Be My Valentine, Amu**

_Recap:_

I was standing there for about a minute still trying to understand what just happened. When I did, I shook it off and went back to class.

_End of Recap_

**Chapter 3: Deciding and........Confession?**

**After School (Amu's Pov)**

After what happened this morning I did some thinking and I decide that today I'm going to ask Ikuto if he'll go with me to the dance. Then after that I'm going to confess my feelings for him. I thought about this for days, and I finally decide to tell him. _**So what if I do get rejected right? At least I told him**_. I__sighed and waited at the gates for Ikuto to pick me up. So I can ask him to the dance with me. I didn't have any guardians meeting today so I decide to just go home and relax. While I was waiting Tadase came up to me and started to talk to me.

"Hello, Hinamori-san." He said firmly.

"Hey Tadase-kun."I said in my 'Cool&Spicy' voice. "Are waiting for someone by any chance?" He asked me. _**Uh oh. Crap! Now what do I tell him? I can't say that I'm waiting for Ikuto.**_

"Y-yeah" I said as I looked down. _**Where the hell is he? Come on Ikuto, hurry up and show up already!**_

"Then can I talk to you, for while as we wait?" _**Shit! I so don't want to talk to him. Come on Ikuto**_. Right when I was about answer, Ikuto showed up. _**Thank God! But he's late.**_

"Yo Amu. You ready to go now?" Ikuto asked all casually.

"You're late and I was waiting for you!" I screamed at him, completely forgetting that Tadase-kun was still here. _**I mean come on; he was one that decided to pick me up after school. And he here is all late, while I was patiently waiting for him.**_

"Sorry. Now, come one lets go already." He said in a bored tone.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! What are doing here!" Yelled Tadase-kun, while he character changed with Kiseki. Ikuto smirked while he said

"I'm here to pick Amu. Why else would I be here?"

"What? Hinamori-san is this true?" Then both Ikuto and Tadase looked at me.

"W-w-well, y-yeah." I said as I was fidgeting with my fingers.

"Aw. Don't be shy Amu. You know perfectly well that I came to pick you up and walk you home. Like I did this morning." He said and smirked only to get me embarrassed and Tadase jealous. "I-Ikuto! Sh-shut u-up!" I said so he could shut up and walk me home.

"Now come on Ikuto lets go already. See ya later Tadase-kun." I said in my 'Cool&Spicy' voice. Then I grabbed Ikuto's hand and walked away from Tadase before they stated an argument. Then we started to walk.

After awhile I stopped, which caused Ikuto to stop and ask. "Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked with concern and worry in his voice. "Ik-Ikuto. C-can I a-ask y-you some-t-thing? It's important" I said as I lowered my head.

"Yeah, I guess" This time he said in a bordly tone. "W-well, y-you s-see th-there's a d-dance at m-my sc-school f-for V-Valentine's Day an-and I wa-was won-wondering if y-you wa-wanted to go……..w-with…….m-me." Then I put my head down so he couldn't see my face or the crying that was about to come out from when he rejects me. Then he put his hand on my chin and made me face him. I could tell that he was shocked from my tears that were already forming on my cheeks.

"Amu, why are you crying?" he said as he wiped away the tears and smiled._** Why is he smiling? **_"B-because I-I'm sc-scared th-that you'll s-say n-no." I said as I was crying.

"Amu. Why would even think that I didn't want to go to the dance with you? Yeah I'll go with you to the dance." _**Did he really just say that? Or was he just teasing me?**_

Then he pulled me onto his chest. I was surprised at first, but then I just started to cry more, but these were happy tears. Then I looked up at him and he looked down to me. "I-Ikuto. R-really?" I said with a bit of worry.

"Yeah. I mean it this time. I would love to go with you. Now why are still crying?" He said.

"D-don't worry Ikuto, th-these are just ha-happy tears." I said as I smiled and he returned the smile.

"Now come on lets go get you to your house before your parents start to worry about you." I smiled and I dried off my tears with my sleeves. "O-okay, Ikuto." Then I let go of him and he grabbed my hand and started to lead the way. Me and Ikuto were walking side by side, and hand in hand. After awhile I got tired and yawned. I guess Ikuto thought too becasue he said

"Amu. Are you tired?" He asked me. "Y-yeah, kind of."

"Then," He said as he stopped and bend down. "Why don't I carry you? Now come on get on my back." I smiled and I climbed on his back. " don't do anything perverted." Then he got up and held his hands on my legs and I put my hands on his neck, so I wouldn't fall. "I can't promise that." I could tell that he smirked.

"Thank you…….Ikuto." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day (One day left until the Prom) Around 6 AM**

When I woke up I realized that I was in my room and on my bed. When I sat up on my bed my charas came towards me. "Amu-chan!" All three of my charas yelled at the same time.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Asked Ran, who was still yelling. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ran." I said. Then something occurred to me. _**What happened last night when Ikuto brought me? Did my parents know that he brought me home? **_

"Hey, do you guys know what happened last night, when I-Ikuto brought me back?" I asked them and they were all thinking.

"Yeah. Ikuto put you on your bed." Said Ran. "Did he come from the front door, or from my balcony?" I asked them.

"He brought you back from the balcony." Said Miki. I sighed in relief. _**Oh well that's good. My parents didn't see him. **_"Amu-chan, why do ask?" Su asked.

"Oh n-no re-reason. I w-was just curious." I said, but I was stuttering.

"So Amu, what happened at school?" Asked Miki. "And what happened with Ikuto, desu?" Su asked.

"Well school was the same as always……..expect for this morning." I said and then my face got red, again. "Amu, what happened this morning?" Ran, Miki, and Su said at the same time.

"I bet it had something to do with Tadase." Said Su. Then Ran and Miki looked at her like she was an alien or something.

"No way!" Ran and Miki yelled at her at the same time. "It has something to do about.......Ikuto." Said Miki. "Right Amu?" said Ran. And both of them were grinning!

So I was telling all about today and what happened. I even told them that I asked Ikuto to the dance with me. "That's great Amu-chan!" said Su as she was smiling.

"Yeah I know." I said as I smiled. Then I sighed and fell back on my bed. "Amu." I heard Ran ask. "Hmm." I said.

"Look at what time is it." Said Miki. "Also look at the day."Su said. So I looked at the clock and at the calendar. I had a few mintues to get ready and tomorrow was the day of the dance.

"Oh my god! I only have a few mintues to get ready and I have to buy a dress for the dance." Then I went to my drawer and I was picking out some clothes to wear today.

"Don't forget that you also have to make a new batch of chocolates." All of my charas said.

"What? I almost forgot about that! Oh well I'll just ask my cooking teacher if I could make a new batch after school. And so she could help me." I said as I walking towards the bathroom to get changed.

After I came out I looked at my mirror and I brushed my hair. Then I headed off to school with my charas at my side.

**The Next Day and *Prom Night***

**(A/N: Sorry for skipping a whole day, but there was nothing good to say. Even about Amu baking the chocolates and amu bought a dress. Which I will explain later:)**

**Normal Pov**

"Amu! Wake up and get ready for school!" Amu's mom yelled from down the stairs. But Amu still didn't wake up. "Amu! Come on wake up!" Ran said. Then suddenly, Miki had a plan.

"Hey, Ran, Su I know of a way to wake up Amu." Said Miki, as she smirked at her idea. "What is it?" Ran and Su said at the same time. Miki was whispering the plan to them and then they put her plan to action.

"Amu! Hurry and get dressed. Ikuto's waiting for you!" they all said. "Yeah! Look there he is." Ran said as he pointed to the balcony.

"Amu-chan, he says he wants to walk to school with you." Yes, even Su was in on the plan with them. Then Amu woke up and threw back her covers.

"WH-what! W-where is he?" She said as she got up and fell on the floor. Then she heard her charas laughing. But then they stopped when they saw that amu was mad now.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DIED!" Then she chased them around the room.

That is until a certain blue cat walked in on them. "What did they ever do to you, Amu?" he said, with a smirk may I add. Then she dropped dead on her tracks and looked at him.

"I-Ikuto?"She said.

**Amu's Pov**

I stopped as soon as I heard his voice. "What did they ever do to you, Amu?" he said as he smirked. All I said was "I-Ikuto?" "The one and only, yours truly; Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He said as he smirked.

"Sh-shut up! W-what are you e-even do-doing h-here?" I said as I crossed my arm over my chest. "I just thought I come and walk you to school again, now that I'm your date to the dance." He said with his bored face.

"Th-thanks. W-wait a minute, d-date! Who said that it was a da-date?" I said as I was stuttering and blushing.

"I did. Besides," then he smirked. "It is a date. Since we are going to the dance, _together_." I was blushing even more now.

"F-fine, whatever. J-just let me get change and then we can go. Oh by the way you're going to have to wait for me outside." I said as I grabbed my clothes. "Why do I have wait outside?" he asked me.

"Cause my parents are here and I don't want them finding out about you. Now go" I said as was heading towards the bathroom.

"Aww. Are you embarrassed to tell your parents about **us**?" he said and he said **us **in that way.

"N-no, no-now l-leave s-so I can ge-get c-c-changed." I said again as I stuttered. "Fine, whatever, just hurry up, okay."

"Yeah, yeah." then he left and jumped down from my balcony.

When I was finally ready I headed downstairs. "Bye momma, papa, Ami. I got to go now." I said as I grabbed a piece of toast and a fish. Then I headed out the door with my charas. Then I saw Ikuto outside waiting for me.

"Okay I'm ready. Now let's go." I said as I headed toward him. "Hey, Ikuto. Are you hungry? I have some fish if you want some." I asked him, but he just looks at me and smirked.

"Aww. So you are worried about me. I'm touched Amu." He said as he pouted and put his hand over where his heart is.

"N-no! I j-just th-thought that maybe you were hungry." I said as I was blushing a bit.

"So? Are you going to eat it or not? I also have one for Yoru, if he wants one." Then like on cue Yoru came out. "Fish! Thanks Amu nya." Then he took the fish I had and started to eat it. "Here, take it."

"Fine, give me it." Then he took it and bit it and I started to eat some of my toast.

While we were walking Ikuto grabbed my hand and leaded the way. "H-hey! W-what a-are you doing?" I said as Ikuto was dragging me.

"Nothing just leading the way. Besides I want your whole school see us together." When he said that I was filled with happiness like how a cat is when he eats a fish.

"W-why? The dance doesn't start until 8 P.M. and ends at 12. So they'll be able to see us at the dance." I said in my outer character voice and I put my 'I don't really care' face.

"I know. I just want them to see us together and show the guys that your mine and mine alone. Also to show the girls that I'm taken by the most beautiful girl I know." I could tell that he smirked, but when he looked at me, I saw that he wasn't. _**Does he really mean that? Or is he just joking? **_I was shocked to hear him say that. No boy has ever, ever said something like that to me. Not even Tadase. I guess Ikuto really does have his moments.

"R-really? O-or are y-you ju-just sa-saying that?" I said as I put my head down and I could tell that tears were already starting to form. Then I tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't stop. I felt a finger on my chin and I saw that it was Ikuto's finger.

"Amu. Of course I mean that. I would never lie about something like this. So you don't have to cry anymore. Okay?" I couldn't speak so in instead I nodded and wiped away my tears. Then we continued to walk with Ikuto holding my hand and we were smiling. I was glad that Ikuto was with me and I couldn't wait until I told him about my feelings for him.

We finally got to the school and when we did all eyes were on us. I looked at Ikuto and he smirked. _** I just know that he's going to do something so embrassing to me.**_

Then he looked at me and said "See ya later _Amu-koi_. After school I'll pick you up again." He smirked and winked at me. Then he bend down to my ear so only I can hear. 

"If any guy ask you to the dance with him, tell me and I'll give him a lesson about hitting on my girl. Okay?" When he said that he looked serous and concerned. I nodded. But then he smirked.

"Or maybe I'll just say it here and now." My eyes went wide-open and when i was about to say something I was too late.

"Yo! Listen up!" He yelled and now _**all **_eyes were on us. "If any, any one lays a hand on my girl or tries to do something to her, you'll have to answer to me."He said on an angry tone. Then he kissed me on the cheek and left.

**After School, Normal Pov**

After school Amu was waiting again for Ikuto. As she was waiting she was thinking about how she will tell Ikuto about her feelings. While she was thinking, she didn't realize that Ikuto was behind her. "Boo." He said behind her. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed and she jumped 5 feet in the air. While she was still trying to calm down and catch her breath she heard someone laughing. She looked behind her and she saw that it was Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto! W-hat the hell is wrong with you?" Amu yelled at him. "Nothing is wrong me. I just like to scare you." Ikuto said as he smirked.

"W-whatever! Le-lets g-go al-already." Amu told him as she started to walk towards to her house. With a blue feline on her tail.

"Amu! Wait up!" Yelled the worried Ikuto, trying to catch up to her. After awhile, they finally arrived at Amu';s house and the walk home was a quiet one. "Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto asked her as he grabbed her wrist and was facing her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Amu said but to Ikuto she wasn't telling the truth. "Amu, tell me the truth. Did anything happen in school?" Ikuto said as he watched her sighed.

"No, nothing happened in school. I.......I just have a lot on mind. But I promise I'lll tell you about it at the prom. Okay?" Amu said as she smiled and looked at Ikuto.

"Fine. But you better tell me. Or else I'll make you tell me." Ikuto told her as he smirked and Amu blushed.

"Y-y-you pe-pervert!"

"Amu, I'll pick you up at 8 okay? So you better look pretty for me." Ikuto said as, once again he smirked and Amu blushs got even redder.

"Why do I have to look pretty for you?" Amu challenged.

"Becasue, I have something imortnat to tell you at the dance." Ikuto told her as he smiled, a real genulially smile.

"W-why d-does it have t-to be a-at the d-dnace? W-w-why ca-can't y-you s-s-say it he-here?" Amu looked up at him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her. Amu nodded.

"Amu, I.............I love you." Was all Ikuto needed to say to make Amu freeze.

Don don don don!

Well there you have it. At last I have finally update and i am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for that.

so if u forgive me please R&R!

Now (please!) press that reveiw button and comment!


	4. Chapter 4: Prom Night Part 2

Well, again I'm sorry that I updated so late. I just had, sadly, writer's block. But I did try to update soon as I can. I am very sorry! I was really busy with school and everything. But now no more school!

My last day of school was on June 30th, so now I will be busy with writing my stories. So I will bring my notebook EVERYWHERE with me so I can write. This, my readers is a promise. Also I will delete "My Brother's Friend and My Crush" and I will make an even better story. That story might be short or long. It depends on how the story's going, the comments, and if it's interesting.

**Be My Valentine, Amu**

_Recap:_

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her. Amu nodded.

"Amu, I...I love you." It was all Ikuto needed to say to make Amu freeze.

_End of Recap_

**Chapter 4: Prom Night, Confession, and Final Answers**

**Normal Pov**

"Amu...Amu, are you okay? Amu, please answer me."Ikuto tried to get Amu back to her old self. Then he frowned and said,

"Amu, if you don't answer me now, then I'm leaving. Or," He smirked at the thought and he knew this would get Amu to herself and _finally_ answer him.

"I could just do this." He said as he moved forward towards Amu's mouth and closed the gap between them. As he kissed Amu, she was shocked at first, but she still kissed back and this made Ikuto shocked as well. As their lips touched, Ikuto and Amu were still in shock, but they were happy. When they separated Ikuto felt disappointed, and he felt that he needed to say,

"So, Amu what's your answer?" He felt stupid for asking that but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was Amu and her answer.

Amu looked at him and realized that he looked serious so she smiled and looked down and answered,

"Ik-Ikuto, I d-do l-love yo-you." Amu blushed while saying that and Ikuto's finger made her face him. Then he kissed her again, but without any hesitation. Amu kissed him back. When they separated, Ikuto left and told her that he will pick her up at 8 to take to her to the prom. Amu nodded and went inside. Before she did, she asked Ikuto.

"Ikuto…?" Amu said.

"Yes, Amu-koi." Ikuto said as he smirked.

"C-could yo-you w-wait for me ou- outside? I d-don't want my parents to see you." Amu asked him.

"Amu-koi, are you embarrassed to let your parents see me?" Ikuto said as he smirked.

"N-no! Y-you per-pervert! No-now are you going to wait for me outside or not?"

"You know that they will found out about us. And no, I'm going to ring the doorbell and

let them see me. Amu, no matter what your parents say, I still love you and they'll just have to get used to it." Ikuto smiled at Amu and he made her blush.

"F-fine." Amu agreed with him and they both said their good-byes.

Amu went inside she lay on the door and sighed and said a little, "Wow" to herself.

Amu left and went up stairs to her room. She lay on her bed and sighed. After she took a shower, she put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was long, strapless, and it covered her feet.

It had pink and blue going down and a blue belt around her lower chest. (Pic on profile. It's the eight one down.)

Her hair was let down and it was straight with bangs covering her forehead.

She looked at the clock and it read; 7:45. Ikuto should be here in about 15 minutes. Amu was just putting in the finishing touches to her hair.

"Oh my god, is my dress okay? Do I do need to brush my hair again or change the style?"

Amu asked her charas constantly. She wanted everything to be perfect for her special night. As Amu was walking back and forth in her room, the doorbell rang.

"It's Ikuto! What should I do? Should I go down or wait awhile?" While Amu was thinking, Amu's mom opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori- san. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu's date." Ikuto said as if he was a gentleman. **(A/N: Which we all know that Ikuto is no gentleman.) **

"Date? Amu-chan will not go to the dance with some boy!" Amu's dad yelled.

"Now papa, Amu-chan is old enough to go out in dates and dances. And if this young man wants to take Amu-chan to the dance, then so be it. Besides, they make such a cute couple!"

Ikuto blushed because of the last comment she said.

"If you approve of this then…I'm going to run away!" Amu's dad ran away crying to the bathroom.

Ikuto sweat dropped. "Thank you Mrs. Hinamori-san. I appreciate of your approval. Let me just say that I promise to take good care of her tonight." Then Amu finally came down the stairs, with the help of her charas.

When she did she blushed because of Ikuto staring at her. To Ikuto, she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. And she was his, only his. Ikuto walked up to her and handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Amu, you look beautiful. Here, these are for you."Ikuto told her as she grabbed it and sniffed them.

Amu smiled at him and blushed. He smiled back at her. "T-thank yo-you, Ikuto. Y-you look….uh" Amu looked Ikuto, up and down and saw that he was wearing a blue tuxedo, with pockets on the sides and a white ruffled shirt under his tux. Amu was surprised to see Ikuto look like a gentleman.

"Han-handsome."

"Amu-chan, Ikuto, why don't I take a picture of you two before you go" Amu's mom asked them and smiled.

"Smile!" She told them and they did as they were told. She took the picture and then told Ikuto to get closer to Amu. And knowing Amu, she would blush like a strawberry.

After some time of taking pictures, and Amu's dad disapproving, Amu and Ikuto left to prom in a limo. Amu was amazed that Ikuto got this limo for the night.

"Wow. Ikuto, how did you afford this? It must have cost a lot." Amu was in the limo looking around in it like a little five year old at an amusement park. Ikuto smiled at her and chuckled.

"It was nothing. I got my stepfather to rent it for the night." He told her. Ikuto told the driver to drive to the dance. He looked at Amu and he saw that she was staring out the window with a smile on her face.

"_Amu_" When Ikuto emphasized her name she knew that Ikuto was going to tease her or do something perverted.

"Y-y-yes?" she said as she trembled in fear and closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. When she felt that nothing happened she opened her eyes and she felt that she was being carried and landed on something. She looked around and she saw that she was on Ikuto's lap, with Ikuto's arms around her waist.

"I-Ikuto! L-let me go!" She said as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"No. I like being like this. Please, Amu let's just stay like this until the dance."Ikuto said it in her ear and closed his eyes.

"F-Fine." Amu said as she blushed and laid her back against Ikuto's chest and closed her eyes as well. Amu stayed like that and relaxed. She felt safe and protected with Ikuto's arms around her.

"Amu, I love you." Ikuto said suddenly, which surprised Amu. Amu blushed. Then Ikuto made Amu face him and he kissed her. But their moment was interrupted, by the limo coming to a halt. Ikuto, unwillingly, separated his lips from Amu and carried her out of the limo. By now Amu was red as a strawberry. Ikuto put her down and grabbed her hand.

"Come one Amu. We don't want to be late." Ikuto said as Amu looped her arm through Ikuto's arm. Amu sighed and said, "Okay, let's go." Ikuto opened the doors and when he did everyone looked at them. Amu blushed from all of the staring. When they walked in, the spotlight was on them.

As they passed by, they heard whispers from people around them.

"Hinamori-san looks so hot in that dress." Or "Aww, he's so lucky to have her" Or "I wish I was him"

Whenever a guy said something about Amu that just wanted to make Ikuto punch them in the face for that and say "Fuck off my girl." But of course he didn't, for Amu's sake. He was just lucky that Amu picked him to go with to the prom, instead one of these boys. Or worst, Tadagay.

Sometimes the girls would say something about Ikuto like, "Damn, that guy is so hot." Or "Wow! Look at Hinamori-san's older boyfriend" This is too, made Amu jealous. But she knew that Ikuto only loved her. Then a song started to play.

It was 'With you by Jessica Simpson'

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart_

_Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl_

_The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love_

_But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

"Amu, would you like to dance?" Ikuto said as he waited for Amu to grab his hand. Amu smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes." Ikuto led her to the center of the floor and everyone made room for them and watched them dance.

_I start thinking about it,_

_I almost forgot what it was like_

_To know what it feels like_

_Cause with you_

_I can let my hair down_

They started to dance and everyone around them were watching them. This made Amu blush, but her blush grew when Ikuto was staring at her.

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a T-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_Now that I'm with you_

Ikuto smiled, but Amu was confused why he was smiling. "I-Ikuto? WH-why are y-you smiling?" Amu asked, while blushing, but that made Ikuto's smile turn a smirk.

_You speak and it's like a song_

_And just like that all my walls come down_

_It's like a private joke just meant for us to know_

_I relate to you naturally_

_Everybody else just fades away_

_Sometimes it's hard to breathe_

_Just knowing you found me_

"Because my dear and lovely Amu" Amu blushed when he said that. "You look cute when you blush. And you more beautiful when your dancing with me." Amu blushed more and called him a pervert, but in a whisper.

_Cuz I start thinking about it, _

_I almost forgot what it was like_

_To know what love feels right_

_Cause with you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a T-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_With you_

"_Amu. _What were you going to tell me at the dance? We're at the dance so tell me." Amu inhaled and blushed at what she was going to say.

_Come and take me_

_Love you save me_

_Like nobody else_

_Now I can be myself_

_With you_

"I-I-Ikuto, I wa-was going t-to say th-that, I-I l-love y-you. A-and I al-always w-will" With that Amu kissed Ikuto, and Ikuto was more than excited. He kissed back and when they separated, he said, "Amu, I am so glad that you said it first this time. I love you, Amu." Then they kissed again.

_With you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a T-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)_

_Now that I'm with you_

FINALLY! I AM DONE! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME LIKE FORVERE TO FINISH! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the amuto fluff and everything.

So please R&R!

Now I am going to work on "My Brother's Friend and My Crush" but I am going to delete it and make a new summary.

Again please R&R!


End file.
